


The Expanse: Repairing James Holden  (Inspired from episode 2.08, "Pyre", and Calaban's War, book 2)

by biancaduarte



Series: Nolden [5]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancaduarte/pseuds/biancaduarte
Summary: Naomi Nagata works to get her beloved James Holden back from PTSD, which is going so well..and a wedding vow renewal ceremony for Chrisjen and Arjun.





	

The Expanse: Repairing James Holden

(Inspired from episode 2.08, "Pyre", and Calaban's War, book 2)

Timeframe: after book two and mixed in with book 3. Thought I'd write about the Avasaralas)

While Naomi and Jim were in their cabin that night after Prax had settled into his cabin after rescuing Mei and headed back to Luna, and Alex and Amos had retreated to their cabins, the captain asked his girlfriend as she took off her jumpsuit and put on her boyfriend's grey shirt, "Could we go out on a date sometime? I feel like we need a relationship refresher. I miss us, Naomi." 

The woman replied, "I would love that...and I miss the James Holden I fell in love with. I want him back so badly." 

Jim smiled and said, "I miss that guy. That's why I need you to help me get back to that loving, caring man." 

Naomi hugged her boyfriend and said as she got into bed and held him close to her, "I will definitely help you, my love. We definitely need to heal our relationship." Jim said, "We do." 

The couple stayed up talking about ideas of how to reignite their relationship, and they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Meanwhile on Earth, at the Avasarala Residence, Arjun had arrived home from his trip to Luna, which made Chrisjen extremely happy. Chrisjen was wearing her purple and gold sari and had on a purple crystal amethyst necklace so that she looked beautiful for the arrival of her husband. Once Arjun stepped into the house, they hugged and kissed. Arjun asked, "My darling wife, what have you been up to while I was away?." Avasarala replied while carrying her husband's suitcase to their room, "A whole lot happened, Arjun. The Martians had their meeting at the UN building, and Gunnery Sargent Roberta Draper went through a whole traumatic experience while being here." 

Arjun said, "That all sounds exciting, dear. I still think about Frank DeGraaf and how much he and Craig had been wanting to retire on Mars. Now that I am back...I have a little proposal for you."

Chrisjen's eyes widened and asked, "A proposal? Oh Arjun... I think you need to rest. You must be exhausted from your trip." The gentleman would not take no for an answer and asked, "You don't want to renew our wedding vows? Our wedding anniversary is coming up." 

The woman said, "Oh shit...you're right! You must think I am a terrible woman for forgetting about our wedding anniversary." 

Arjun replied while comforting her, "No...no, you're not at all terrible, Chrisjen. So...will you, Chrisjen Kapoor Shankar Avasarala, renew our wedding vows?." The woman smiled lovingly and said, "Of course I will, Arjun Gupta Avasarala. I love you." The gentleman replied, "I love you too." 

 

The next morning on Luna, The Rocinante crew members had exchanged goodbyes with Praxideke Meng and his daughter Mei. The doctor told the crew, "You are always welcome to visit us. I just want to thank you all again for rescuing my daughter." Mei, who was sitting on Amos's shoulders, was scooped into the gentleman's arms and said, "Alright, pumpkin, time to be returned to your dad." Mei smiled and said, "Thanks for the piggy back ride, Mister Burton." The gentleman said, "You're welcome. "

Jim wrapped an arm around Naomi while they observed the little family of two. Naomi whispered into Jim's ear, "What's on your mind?." 

Jim chuckled and said with a mischievous, loving look, "Tell you later, sweetheart." 

When the Rocinante crew left Luna, Alex was in the galley, looking at the Kamal Family Cookbook, trying to decide what he wanted to make for the crew's breakfast. Alex decided to try out his family's pancake recipe. 

Outside the Rocinante, Jim and Naomi were doing some routine repair work while talking to each other through their private channels. Jim shut off his mic so that it was only Naomi who could hear him. 

Naomi asked, "So Jim, what was on your mind while we were on Luna, observing Prax and Mei? I am intrigued to know what that loving look was about?."

The gentleman replied, "It just got me thinking about how beautiful of a mother you could be one day if we decide to settle down." 

Naomi asked with a giggle, "Don't you think you're thinking about children a little too early in our relationship, Jimmy?." Jim replied, "Didn't mean to put you on the spot, setara." Naomi loved it whenever her boyfriend called her that name. 

The woman said with a sigh as she used the blowtorch and welded two metal strips together, "It's alright, tugufovedi. It's just that I still want us to go on adventures and rescue missions before we decide to settle down somewhere and have children." 

Jim replied, "You're right. I love you so much, Naomi. I love this alternative PTSD therapy we are doing. Spending time together definitely helps me heal, and it helps rekindle our relationship." 

Naomi replied, "You're definitely becoming the James Holden I know and love again. I really missed this side of you, honey." Jim said, "It definitely feels great to be the good old me again. I absolutely despised the man who I was. Can't thank you enough."

Naomi and Jim continued their heart to heart in space chat until they got hungry and went inside for breakfast, where Alex made pancakes for the crew. 

During breakfast, Amos asked, "How are you and Naomi getting along now, Cap?." Jim replied, "I am feeling much better. I no longer feel the effects of the PTSD that I was going through while we were rescuing Mei. As for Naomi and I, we have been...well...reigniting a lot of things between us." Naomi replied with a giggle, "That's true." Alex cut in and said, "I will never forget those days with my ex wife, Talissa, but then things went to shit. Haven't seen her, or our son, in years." Jim said, "I feel bad." Alex said as he set the pancakes down on the galley table, "Aw, don't feel bad for me, Jim. Hopefully another person will come along." Naomi warned the pilot, "Now Alex, you should be careful when you say that. Who knows, Talissa may still want you back." 

Alex replied, "True. Now then, everyone dig into some delicious pancakes, courtesy of the Kamal Family cookbook. Eat up, kids!." Amos took three pancakes and made a mess while cutting them. Jim and Naomi each had one pancake and politely cut theirs. Alex asked, "How is it?." A unison of "Mmm" filled the room, and it pleased the gentleman. 

Meanwhile, at the UN office, Avasarala shared the news of her upcoming wedding vow renewal ceremony. While she was in her office, Avasarala was looking at old wedding photos and thought about how fortunate she was to have married such a handsome man like Arjun. 

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Avasarala got up, walked to the door, opened it and it was Errinwright, who asked, "May I talk to you about something, Madame Undersecretary?." 

The woman replied, "Yes, but only for a few minutes. I am busy with something." Errinwright said, "Then I will be brief. For the upcoming ceremony, should I keep any Mao-Kwikowski related attendees off the list?." Avasarala said, "You should definitely keep fuckers like Mao-Kwikowski away, Sadavir Errinwright! I thought Jules-Pierre Mao was in jail." 

The gentleman replied, "He is, Madame. I will definitely do my best to keep him away. I think it might be best to hire extra security...if you know what I mean. Try getting Gunnery Sargent Roberta Draper, and Coytar to be part of the security team." After calming down, Avasarala replied, "That sounds like a great idea, Errinwright. Please forgive me for yelling at you." Errinwright smiled softly and said, "Quite alright. We all have been at each other's throats lately." 

The word of the wedding vow renewal got out to Anna Volovodov, who was at home with her wife, Namono, and their daughter, Nono. Namono asked, "Have you thought about holding the wedding renewal ceremony for the Avasaralas?." Anna replied, "Not yet, but I will definitely ask Madame Avasarala if she wants me to." Namono said, "I hope she does." Anna said, "I definitely hope so." 

Meanwhile on The Rocinante, the crew received the message about the vow renewal, and Naomi said softly to herself, "I would love to visit Earth someday." Jim, who happened to be right next to her, asked, "What was that?." Naomi replied, "Just thinking about visiting Earth someday." Jim smiled and said, "I'd love to take you to Earth so that my parents could see how wonderful you are." 

Naomi replied with a giggle, "You're so sweet, Jim, but you know I can't go to Earth. There's no possible way. Besides...you're the best Earther that Earth has to offer." 

Jim blushed as his girlfriend gave him a kiss on the lips, and Amos and Alex saw them. After the kiss was broken, the captain noticed his two crewmen looking and asked while Naomi walked off to get herself a green tee bulb in the galley, "What are you guys looking at?." 

Amos grinned and said, "Nothing, Cap. It's just that I am happy that you and Naomi are working on rebuilding your relationship without arguing for once. Makes things a lot smoother." Jim replied, "Uh...thanks. I am glad that there's less and less friction." 

Weeks passed...and it was then time for the wedding vow renewal of Chrisjen and Arjun Avasarala.

The Rocinante crew was watching the renewal ceremony on the main screen of the ship. 

Naomi wore a canary yellow top and black slacks, Jim wore a navy blue button up shirt and black jeans, Alex wore his MCRN uniform, while Amos wore his usual uniform. 

Weddings were not really Amos's thing. 

Jim and Naomi held hands and exchanged loving looks. 

Naomi whispered into the gentleman's ear, "I love you, James Holden." 

Jim replied back, "I love you too, Naomi Nagata. Always have...always will, darling." 

The couple had their own little commitment renewal ceremony, which fit in perfectly with the wedding vow renewal of Chrisjen and Arjun Avasarala.

Everything felt about back to normal for James Holden and the woman that he loved, Naomi Nagata, and the wedding vow renewal went splendidly for the Avasaralas.


End file.
